Close To You
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: "kau menyukai pemuda yang kita keroyok minggu lalu?" WONKYU! :D


**Close To You**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Main Pair: WonKyu!**

**Genre: Romance, Fluf?**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: Siwon belong to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belong to me! :p Oh no! Kyuhyun belong to Siwon. :D**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not. And I recommend you to listen Carpenter's song – Close To You. :D**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

Why do birds suddenly appear?

Every time you are near

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you...

Matanya yang secokelat madu tak luput memandang pemuda tampan yang jauh darinya. Helaian rambutnya yang lagi-lagi berwarna cokelat berterbangan dipermainkan angin bawah pohon. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman malu. Pipi bulatnya sedikit memerah, membuat kulit putih pucatnya terlihat semakin manis.

—"_kau menyukai pemuda yang kita keroyok minggu lalu?"—_

—"_oh, Kyuhyunnie, ini sangat mengejutkan. Kau bilang bibirmu terasa geli dan selalu ingin tersenyum? Ini gila!"—_

—"_pipimu terasa panas? Astaga!"—_

—"_anak sekeras kepala dirimu bisa seperti ini? Betapa hebatnya Choi Siwon itu.."—_

Hampir 2 minggu ini Kyuhyun memata-matai sunbaenya. Oh, itu tidak dihitung dengan hari di mana ia bercerita pada teman-temannya kalau ia tertarik dengan Siwon itu. Ehm, mungkin bisa dibilang, ia tertarik dengan Siwon sejak 3 minggu yang lalu.

_SRAKK!_

_BRAAKK!_

_Tubuh Siwon terhempas di tembok. Sebuah gang kecil. Gelap, bau, dan jarang terjamah. Gerombolan itu akan merampoknya, astaga. _

_Mata hitam pekatnya tepat memandang pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya hanya beberapa centi. Ia memandang jauh ke mata cokelat madu pemuda yang mencengkeram mantelnya. Beberapa yang lainnya, berusaha untuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, berusaha untuk menemukan barang berharga. Nihil. Siwon tak membawa uangnya atau barang-barang berharganya._

_Dengan sekuat tenaga Siwon mendorong dengan keras orang yang sedari tadi mencengkeram matelnya hingga membuat pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang. Ia memanfaatkan itu untuk melarikan diri dari gang sempit itu._

"_Hahh.. hah.." napasnya terasa ngos-ngosan. Ia berhenti begitu sampai di perkotaan. Sekiranya gerombolan itu tak akan mengejarnya karena ini tempat umum. Mereka tak akan berani, pikirnya._

_Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah, mata indah secokelat madu yang menatapnya dalam-dalam._

Why do stars fall down from the sky?

Every time you are by

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

"Siwon-ah, aku pulang dulu ya?" pamit salah satu temannya

Siwon tersenyum manis dan mengiyakan, "Hati-hati di jalan!"

Temannya itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kirinya. Mungkin dia kidal.

Siwon masih merapikan barang-barangnya. Botol minuman, handuk, bola, seragamnya. Semua sudah berada dalam tasnya. Latihan basket kali ini tidak begitu berat sehingga ia tidak jalan terpincang-pincang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

GREBB!

Tiba-tiba dia merasa kalau tangannya dicengkal oleh sesuatu. Ketika ia tolehkan kepalanya, barulah ia tahu, itu orang-orang yang pernah mengeroyoknya dulu.

"Lupakan kalau kalian ingin merampokku lagi. Aku tidak punya uang! Dan kalian membuatku kehilangan tas kesayanganku!" seloroh Siwon. Ia benar-benar kesal. Tapi tak bisa melawan. Badannya memang besar, tapi kemampuan bela dirinya benar-benar nol.

Tapi orang-orang itu tak mau mendengarkan Siwon. Mereka menyeret Siwon dan membiarkan pemuda itu meronta tak berguna.

SRAK!

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi mereka menghempaskan punggung Siwon ke tembok seperti tempo lalu. Hanya saja, mereka kini berada di kamar mandi. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tidak akan ada yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini.

Lagi-lagi Siwon bertemu dengan lelaki —yang menurutnya sangat manis. Mata indahnya yang secokelat madu sama sekali tak bisa enyah dari otak Siwon. Bahkan pipi gempalnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu pun tak luput dari ingatannya. Sungguh pemuda manis itu tak cocok menjadi preman seperti ini. Ia terlalu manis. Dan Siwon terlalu menyukainya. Melebihi segala gadis yang mengejarnya.

"Apa mau kalian?" teriak Siwon frustasi. Jujur saja, ia masih menyayangkan tas dan seluruh isinya yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tempo lalu.

Perlahan satu persatu dari mereka enyah dari hadapan Siwon. Menyisakan pemuda yang manurutnya manis tadi. Apa ia ketua dari perkumpulan sialan itu? Mereka patuh sekali tampaknya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sikapnya sungguh berbeda dari saat pemuda itu merampoknya. Uh, apakah itu senyum malu-malu?

Lagi-lagi bibir pemuda itu terasa geli sehingga ingin selalu tersenyum. Pipinya memanas sehingga memperlihatkan rona kemerahan di pipi gempalnya. Rasanya pemuda itu seperti melihat kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya. Juga cahaya menyilaukan dari Siwon. Uh, itu terdengar sangat aneh.

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

"Cho Kyuhyun." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan memalingkan mukanya malu.

Eh? Anak ini ingin berkenalan. Ia berkenalan dengan cara yang sangat aneh, pikir Siwon.

"Orang-orang itu selalu mengikutimu sehingga aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berbicara." Seolah menjawab apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, Kyuhyun berujar.

Dengan senyum terkembang, Siwon menjabat tangan pemuda itu, "Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tas hitam dari bahan kulit, "Milikmu"

Siwon menyambutnya dengan sangat senang. Begitu ia mengeceknya, isinya utuh. Semua buku-bukunya, alat tulisnya, semuanya lengkap.

"Kau aneh. Merampok, tapi mengembalikan lagi kepada pemiliknya. Tapi, terimakasih banyak. Ini sangat penting bagiku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Dan.."

Kyuhyun sempat berjinjit sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir Siwon dan tersipu malu. Siwon sempat terkejut. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi malunya.

Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir Siwon. Lalu, ia menarik dagu Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman basah di pemuda itu.

"Kurasa aku menyukaimu. Sejak pertama bertemu, aku ingin dekat denganmu." Ucap Siwon

That is why all the girls in town

Follow you

All around

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

**THE END**

Uwaaa! Fic gaje keluaran otakku yang gaje. Sebenarnya nggak terlalu yakin kalau fic ini nyambung sama lagu Close To You. Nggak tau, pas dengerin lagu ini, tiba-tiba cling! Dapet ide gitu aja, dan akhirnya dapat merampungkan fic ini dalam hitungan menit. Mungkin ada beberapa part yang nyambung. Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon itu bling-bling banget. Terus banyak yang ngikutin Siwon, kayak dia. Dan itu buat dia minder akhirnya ambil jalan pintas yang aneh. Dan well, fic ini nggak lepas dari video "Boy Meet Boy". Terutama bagian pengkroyokannya. Nggak maksud buat ngeplag. Tau definisi plagiat, kan? Dan aku membuat jalan cerita ini berbeda, jadi nggak bisa dibilang plagiat. Ohohoho! Yang belum nonton, buruan nonton. Nggak bakalan rugi. Orang durasinya cuman sekian menit, dan fluf banget. DAN BIKIN KETAGIHAN! Hahha! Dan apakah ini termasuk ficlet? Ohohoho. Aku tak begitu mengerti masalah itu. And the last, review, please...?


End file.
